


Sibling Love

by tjmcharg



Series: Our Photo Album [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Twins, basically cute howell siblings, this is a refresher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjmcharg/pseuds/tjmcharg
Summary: Dan has a problemSo he calls his rockbasically the title





	Sibling Love

**Author's Note:**

> I thought we would all appreciate a light fluffy story after the last one  
> (whoops?)  
> I hope you like it!!!

Dan found himself tapping on his twin sister’s number before he could even think, it was a reflex at this point. If he was stressed, worried or confused Beet would know what to do.  
She picked up directly on the third ring, “What’s up Turnip?” Dan grinned at the familiar sound of Beatrice’s voice.  
“Probably the sky Beet,” he responded casually, sinking into the familiarity of it, ever since they got mobile phones they had answered the phone this way. If Dan called then Beet would ask him what was up, the sky was always the answer. If Beet called Dan then he would say ‘Why hello Beetroot!” and she would respond ‘Top of the morning Turnip’. It was normal and as crazy as his sister was it was familiar. 

 

The nicknames had technically been Dan’s fault, when he was little he decided that Beatrice was very similar to Beetroot, and as a fun joke he should call Beatrice, Beetroot, all the time. In retaliation, Beet called Dan, Turnip, and for some reason it stuck.  
“Well you’re not wrong,” Beet responded, Dan could actually hear the smirk in her voice, a side effect of their close friendship throughout the years, “What’s up buttercup?” She asked and Dan sighed heavily.  
“I need your help,” he shrugged, despite her not being able to see it over the phone. 

 

Beet let out a soft giggle, “You usually do,” she replied, the eyeroll evident in her tone, “So,” she drew out the ‘o’ for a dramatic pause, “What happened?”  
“I changed my mind you’re going to laugh at me,” Dan mumbled and Beet let out a bark of laughter, the sound was warped and tinny over the phone but comforting either way.  
She drew a deep breath as though attempting not to laugh any more and failing, “I won’t laugh at you,” she said casually.  
Dan narrowed his eyes disbelievingly, “Promise your heart,” he echoed his sister’s words from when they were little, smiling slightly as she hissed in outrage. Beet hadn’t been able to order her words properly when they were little, constantly saying things like ‘Promise your heart’ instead of ‘Cross your heart’. 

 

After a beat of silence she sighed heavily, “I’m crossing my heart,” she assured him.  
He considered hanging up the phone to avoid embarrassment, but he remembered every other time he had done that. Beet would continue calling him until he was forced to pick up, with a wince he took a deep breath, “I need to get Phil a birthday present,” he admitted with a groan. Why did he think it would be a good idea to tell Beet? He could hear her muffled giggles as she attempted not to laugh and break her promise.  
“Phil? As in your boyfriend?” She confirmed and he groaned in response.  
“ _ Obviously  _ my boyfriend,” he huffed.  
He could hear Beet blow her fringe out of her eyes before she continued, “The same boyfriend you’ve been dating for eleven months? Who you live with? And love more than me probably?” 

 

Dan huffed and flopped onto the bed, Phil would be home soon and he needed help, “Yes,” he hissed.  
“Why don’t you know what to get him?” She asked, it was some sort of feat Dan was sure, that he could hear how high her eyebrow was raised. “You two are so connected I swear you have the same brain.”  
He mumbled his response face down into a pillow, “Repeat that please,” she rolled her eyes.  
“He deserves a perfect birthday and I don’t want to fuck up,” he exclaimed louder and Beet cooed happily.  
Dan could imagine her hands cupped to her chest, “That’s fucking adorable!” She yelled loudly, forcing Dan to yank his phone away from his ear. 

 

“I need advice Beet,” he groaned and she snickered, his sister was definitely part demon.  
“No you don’t Dan, Phil loves you so much and in all honesty is going to love anything you give him. Heck! You could give him a plate of cheese and he would love it,” she said wisely, despite constantly coming to her for advice, Dan easily forgot how good she actually was at it whenever they spoke. |  
He was so astounded by her genuinely kind response that he blurted out, “Phil hates cheese!”  
He heard Beet giggle softly into the phone, “Well now I know, and you know him so well that you could probably beat him in trivia on himself.”  
Dan rolled his eyes, Beet was exaggerating to make him feel better, as per usual. Somehow she managed to thread proper advice amongst her strange jabs and silly hyperboles.  
“Thanks Beet,” he mumbled and he could hear her smile widely at him, the same way she had been doing since they were little toddlers. 

 

“Any time Turnip,” she replied genuinely, “Now stop being sappy! Tell me what you’re going to get your boyfriend!” She broke the moment in only a way Beet could, keeping him happy and focused but no longer ‘mushy’ as she called it.  
Ideas were running rampage in Dan’s head, luckily Beet had dealt with Dan’s silent patches for so long that she didn’t pressure him into ‘hurrying up’ as so many tended to do. In fact he wasn’t totally convinced that she didn’t have him on speaker as she played Mario Kart, it wouldn’t be the first time. 

 

For Dan’s birthday, Phil had attempted to bake a cake, despite being ridiculously incompetent, which was adorable and wonderful. The more that Dan thought about it, the more he realised Beet was right, Phil wasn’t going to care what he did. Considering for Dan’s birthday he received a ‘World’s Best Teacher’ mug, three printed photos of the two of them and an awful cake, and Dan loved every single one of them, Phil wasn’t going to mind what he got.  
What does Phil like? He sat wondering, the sound of his sister’s breaths in his ear and the soft mattress beneath him. One answer that wouldn’t go away was coffee. 

 

“He loves coffee,” Dan said eventually, Beet made a noise of agreement as she fiddled around with something, eventually he heard her move closer to the phone again, definitely Mario Kart.  
“Yes he does, and he loves you,” she said as though those words didn’t make Dan’s entire face heat up, it wasn’t even Phil saying it yet he got all tingly. He made a noise of agreement and she pressed on, “So how can you combine those two loves?” She asked him. 

 

Dan felt himself slip back into his think hole. Coffee and Him? He tried to think of when he and Phil had coffee together, it wasn’t exactly a difficult question to answer.  
In the mornings and at lunch times at school, they would sit together and drink their coffee, ankles intertwined, just the thought of it made Dan’s stomach flip happily.  
The idea leapt on him just as a jangle of keys startled him out of his reverie.  
“Phil’s home I’ve got to go Beet,” he said in a hushed voice, “Thank you so much,” he added just before he pulled the phone away.  
“You’re welcome Turnip,” she muttered, he only just caught it before he hung up the phone. 

 

He had the perfect idea. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing your feedback! Thank you for every kudos and comment!  
> I would love to hear your requests for this series if you head over to my tumblr nerdydisneychild!!!


End file.
